At present, the base of a sunshade umbrella is integral and fixed, which is fixedly connected to the upper umbrella rod and the umbrella surface. As such, while moving, the sunshade umbrella needs to be moved as a whole. Since the sunshade umbrella has a large size and is heavy, movement of the sunshade umbrella is laboring and inconvenient.